


Planning an Escape

by Samuletta



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, I DO NOT BELIEVE GADREEL WOULD DO THIS, ITS JUST A PROMPT, SoMETHiNG TO WRITE TO, THIS IS VERY OUT OF CHARACTER
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 06:53:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3560255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samuletta/pseuds/Samuletta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An imagine prompt (http://i-do-what-i-want-bitch.tumblr.com/post/102298589507/y-get-out-leave-me-alone-i-never-want-to-see): Imagine being in an abusive relationship with Gadreel.<br/>Reader has had it, she is scared and she wants out. Finally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Planning an Escape

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very out of character one-shot. I don't believe it would ever happen in the show (obviously not, because he's dead, but even if he was alive). There are a few trigger warnings I must point out:  
> Mentions of rape (Reader is the victim)  
> Spousal violence (Reader is the victim)  
> Name calling (again, Reader is the victim)  
> This is about an abusive relationship (spoilers, I know, but its good to know it's not all bad -affirmation i believe?-) with a happy ending.

You met Gadreel from the Winchesters. He seemed like a strong guy and you, a hunter yourself, needed a partner in crime, so why not? You knew he was an angel, well fallen, but he still helped. He was an ok hunter to be honest. You still had to scold him for research purposes, but he was great.

You had slight feelings for him after about a month, and he did too. You decided to be a couple in the business. You were each others weak points.  
Then as time went on, he got a smack in the face by the realities of the job. He couldn't save everyone, he would get drunk. He usually would just boss you around, and rarely force sex.

Then, it all turned around one night when he smacked you, hard, right across your face. It stung but you didn't pay attention to that. You were looking at his face. It seemed to relief him now that he has a chew toy that he can smack around whenever. You loved him, you did, but you hated him when he's drunk. The beatings got worse, he was much stronger than you and you couldn't handle it. Every day you weren't on a hunt, he had you slaved away.

This one hunt, you messed up, big time. You had the demon in your grasp but you didn't get it in the trap in time and it smoked out. Gadreel grabbed your frame and shoved you into the pickup. Everything was silent until you got back to the hotel. You walked in and immediately he pushes you into the nightstand. You cringed as the pain in your knee shot up to your back. He smacked you, but you managed to stay standing. Gadreel grabbed your neck and slammed you to the ground, he had his knee on your stomach so you couldn't move.

You weren't sure who he was anymore,"GET OUT. LEAVE ME ALONE. I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!," you panted.

He tightened his grip,"You sure you want me to go?"

"No, no I don't," tears started to well up in your eyes,"Please don't leave me." You're worried what he would do next. You never have talked back before.

He smiled evilly,"That's what I thought. Get up, bitch." He mutters, "Worthless hunter." You obeyed. "Go make me dinner," he demanded.

"Ok, I was thinking pizza?" You're shaking with fear, hoping he'd say yes.

"Sure, the nearest place doesn't deliver so you have to pick it up," he pointed to the phone. "I'm going to take a shower, t'get your filthy blood off me," he spat at you.

Once you heard the shower running, you picked up the phone and called Sam and Dean.

"Hello? Who is this?" Sam answered.

You voice was shaky ,"Sam? Hi, it's me y/n-"

"Oh y/n I heard you are dating Gadreel, awesome how-"

"No time to talk Sam," you whispered, "he's abusive, I love him but he's in the shower and he thinks I'm ordering pizza," you were talking fast.

"He's abusive?" Sam asked..

"Yes, please can I run away to your bunker when I leave to pick it up, please," you begged.

Gadreel was a sweet guy, a romantic, but a drunk. The job weighs heavy on his shoulders, and you know the feeling. The only difference is how you deal with it.

"Of course, but we need you to be under witness protection, I'll see you in a few days." 

You could hear Dean in the background,"Don't make it obvious," he shouted.

Before Gadreel stepped out of the shower, you packed your bags and threw them into the pickup. As soon as you got back in, you heard the shower turn off.

Gadreel stepped out of the shower. He's ripped, but abusive, and you are beyond scared to leave him.

"When will it be ready," he grabbed your chin.

"I'm leaving in fifteen minutes to pick it up," you gave him a fake smile.

"Good," he kissed you sloppily and harshly. You hated it. It was disgusting. It was out of pure pleasure for him and himself only. You only kissed back because you knew you would regret it if you didn't.

He pushed you away and switched the TV on.

It was finally time to pick up the pizza. You told him you'd be back. You lied.

You switched the GPS to off on your two phones and called Sam and Dean immediately to tell them you were on your way.

Maybe when he's sober again, he'll realize what he has done. You are going to miss him for sure, but you won't miss his beatings.


End file.
